Unexpected Savior
by c.blythe15
Summary: Princess Zelda just wanted to be saved from the clutches of the evil wizard Aganahim. What she didn't expect was having to deal with the jerk who rescued her too. ONESHOT


**Just a little one shot I thought I'd finally complete after finishing "A Link Between Worlds" for the first time (such a good game)! A lot of the dialogue comes directly from the game, and hope everyone enjoys this as much as I did!**

**A/N: The picture is not mine though it is fantastic. The dialogue from the game is also not my own.**

**A/N 2: All copyright belongs to Nintendo, and I thank them ever so much for giving us such great games.**

* * *

"Princess Zelda! Princess! _Zelda!_"

My eyes shot open as they adjusted to the perpetual darkness I had become accustomed to as of late and they took in my immediate surroundings. The dingy cell that had been my home for the past two weeks greeted my eyes as I sighed and sat up. The cell itself was dimly lit by a lamp in the corner that continued to flicker, casting shadows on the face of my only companion that exposed her extreme distress and concern as she looked at me. Her dark eyes were wide with fear, her emaciated body barely holding up the once regal green dress as she came near me and began to pace.

"I think I'm next," she whispered as I recognized the strong hysteria in her voice. She crossed her arms against her chest, looking the other way to avoid sight of the rest of the dungeon on the outside of the cell we were currently being held in. I stood, straightening out my extremely dirty dress as I put an encouraging arm around her and gave a strong embrace.

"Shh Sarah, why would you think that? There's no need to fear a circumstance you don't know for certain will even happen. Why, I'm quite sure help is being sent right now to us, don't you worry."

She turned and looked at me, biting her lip as a tear slid down her dingy face. "I can't afford to think like that Princess. We both know that I'm the next in line. We've watched so many other girls go, and you're the last maiden and the Princess of the castle; you'll be saved until the last possible moment. But, they're coming for me. Right now, I can feel it."

I tried smiling encouragingly as I opened my mouth to speak right as the main dungeon door opened on the other side of the room. The head soldier's boots clunked on the stone floor slowly and loudly, matching the thumps of my own heart as Sarah gripped my dress anxiously and I could tell she was trying her hardest to not start crying. I looked down at her as she closed her eyes forcefully. It was silent as her shoulders slumped then a face appeared suddenly in the bars, making us both jump.

"Good afternoon young missus," the man grinned at us toothily as Sarah whimpered, gripping me harder. I straightened up and looked at him squarely in the eye, hoping to appear more intimidating than I actually was.

"You have no business here and I must demand you leave our presence at once," I said, trying not to shake as he gripped the bars and peered at me curiously.

"Oh, right, they told me about you. The Princess Zelda. What a shame about what happened to your poor father, isn't it?" He grinned wickedly as I bit my lip, trying to hold in the incoming tears from the mere mention of my father. His murder right in front of me by Aganahim himself was still fresh in my mind, my tortured expression seemingly giving the guard pleasure as he continued to grin at me. Sarah put an arm around my shoulder and looked at the soldier angrily.

"Have some more respect to the Princess you, you, traitor," she spat at him as he grinned and popped his knuckles menacingly.

"She's not the princess any longer, don't you know? We fall under a new ruler now, one who has a lot more power than a teenage girl in charge of a dying kingdom." He grinned as I stood my full height, feeling the royal power within me surge. It was common knowledge that members of the Royal family were blessed with magical abilities and though I hadn't ever harnessed that power, the extreme hatred and disgust I was feeling made that same power within me start to surge together as my hands began to burn. The man stared back at me in surprise and possible fear as I tried to channel the magic away from not being harmful and murderous, despite how much I really wanted to inflict damage on him.

"The kingdom of Hyrule will never die, even if you take away its rulers and safety. Hyrule will always triumph over evil and help will always come," I said, trying to believe the words myself as I saw Sarah out of the corner of my eye staring at me with wide eyes, the torch light flickering on her feeble face. I knew her and my own time was limited and I swallowed, staring back at the man with as much courage as I could manage.

"Those are nice words and all, but where's your help now Princess? Who will come save you when the wicked men in the world abuse that pretty little face of yours?" He grinned again and grabbed my chin through the bars as I gasped and froze, trying to fight him pulling me to try and get me closer to himself as I heard the faint opening of the dungeon door. Before I knew it, Sarah had grabbed me and pushed me away as I staggered back, only to fall into the arms of another guard who immediately put his arms around me to keep me from escaping. She began to hit the arm of the man now holding me as I saw the attack happening before my eyes. Another guard had already moved forward and in one fluid motion had grabbed her by the waist, knocking her unconscious in the process as she went limp over his shoulder. I screamed and was pushed between guard to guard as Sarah was taken to Aganahim and I was shoved to the ground back in my cell.

The whole encounter couldn't have even taken two minutes.

I felt my eyes water as I sniffled and shook my head, wiping away my tears as I sat on my bed. I knew my time was short and without Sarah, it was my turn next and despite what I had told the guard and may have even slightly believed myself, there really was no hope. My father was dead, the guards were under a magic curse, and Aganahim was getting stronger every day. The guard shoved a piece of stale bread through the bars as I turned away and remembered the energy that I had felt earlier when talking with him. There had been rumors of a lost race of knights, those who had protected Hyrule no matter the cost and from what I had once known; there was still at least one alive…

"Princess Zelda," a voice from behind me sneered as I sat up and turned around, the anger flooding through me as a recognized the source.

"Aganahim," I spat angrily as he walked forward towards the bars, running a hand on them as he paced back and forth.

"Six maidens gone, and only one remains and can you guess who that is?" he mocked as I glared at him unwaveringly, keeping myself calm and collected even though all I wanted to do was sob at the loss of my friend and the other five maidens who had already been captured and used to try and break the sage's seal.

"Where have you sent them?" I pleaded urgently as he sniggered, wagging his finger like a patronizing parent.

"Uh-uh, that is for me to know only. Just know by this time tomorrow you will have joined them and my plans will be complete. Once I have finished with you, the final piece in my grand scheme, the seal of the sages will open," he laughed maniacally as I balled up my fists, realizing just how powerless I truly was as he walked away and I sat back on my cot dejectedly. _It's now or never_ I thought with desperation as I closed my eyes. I expanded my mind like had been taught to me by my beloved nurse maiden many years ago, going through the subconscious of all the castle's inhabitants as I gasped and continued to expand my horizon until I reached a small cottage near the castle and the mind of a young unfamiliar boy. He was dreaming, listening to the falling rain as I spoke softly, knowing he could hear me.

"Help me," I began, squeezing my eyes shut even father as I held unto the small link between us. "Please help me… I am a prisoner in the dungeon of the castle. My name is Zelda. The wizard, Aganahim, has done…" I let my mind wander as I shook my head, not wanting to think too hard about it, "something to the other girls. Now only I remain.

"Aganahim has seized control of the castle and is now trying to open the seven wise men's seal. I am in the dungeon of the castle," I paused, realizing the link was growing thin as I shuddered and whispered again, "Please help me," and then it was gone and I collapsed on the cot.

The next thing I remember happening was awakening to a commotion and I noticed a new guard standing outside my cell holding a mace that he swung around in practice. I sat up and watched him as he turned to me, his face unrecognizable through a giant iron mask as I stood and began to pace nervously. I tried to do my mind thing again but got no response and I knew I was too weak from hunger to do much else. My time was coming, that much was inevitable. The only question was, did my brave, experienced heroic knight get my message and would save me in time?

As if reading my mind I heard a clamor from the other side of the dungeon and soldier straightened up, swinging his mace impressively as I sighed in relief. _Finally _I thought, getting closer to the bars to try and see my hero as the battle continued, the mace swinging through the air as two men grunted in the fight and I grew worried the worst would result from the battle. However before I knew it the soldier lay on the ground, defeated, and the mysterious figure had reached into his pocket and fished out the key to my cell. He opened it as I cautiously emerged into the light for the first time in weeks, eying my hero with disbelief.

He was tall and somewhat scrawny looking, that was for sure. His hair was long and covered his face as he briskly pushed it out of his face and stared right back at me. I noted his green clothing which was extremely strange, and the fact he was wearing…. tights. I smoothed my dress as I looked at him, trying to figure out what to say as he continued to stare at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you Sir...?"

"Link, my name is Link," the boy said harshly as he began to look through the other dungeon next to mine and I fought the urge to be angry with him as he took a swig of some milk and ate a loaf of bread that was laying on the table. I curtsied and I motioned to the dead soldier.

"Yes well then, thank you Sir Link; I had a feeling you were getting close," I began as he scoffed and raised an eyebrow to me as he began to polish his sword.

"Did you really?" he asked mockingly as I decided to ignore him and continued with what I had to say, despite the fact that I couldn't believe the fate of my kingdom rested with such an ignorant boy.

"I need you to listen carefully: the wizard is magically controlling all the soldiers in the castle." I paused, thinking of my poor father and all who had died under Aganahim as I felt side of my face begin to water. "The wizard is an inhuman fiend with strong magical powers!" I cried, looking down as I heard him snort in laughter. I looked up angrily to see him watching me, his eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Are you really serious, a magical wizard?" he asked as I glared at him and nodded defiantly.

"Yes, a very magical wizard were you not listening?" I hissed as he put up his arms and sniggered again.

"Sorry, exccuuuuuussse me Princess," he said as I looked down, feeling harsh anger course through me. I had never met a person I had immediately disliked as much as I did this boy standing before me, and normally I would stand there arguing but I knew my time was short as I sighed and looked up at him again.

"We need to get out of here before the wizard notices. I know a secret path, but first we have to get to the first floor," I said as he groaned, looking at me again in irritation.

"The first floor, do you know how much danger I had to go through just to get down here and rescue you?" he complained as I gasped, crossing my arms in front of me angrily.

"Yeah well, sorry to have obviously troubled you so much with these efforts. I would've been just fine escaping by myself without your help _thank you very much_." I scowled at him and raised my head self-importantly, walking towards the dungeon door and stairs as Link scoffed again, crossing his arms as he eyed me dressed in my regal dress and crown, my once white gloves stained with the effects of being a prisoner. I shifted uncomfortably, not used to a regular nobody being in this close of a proximity to me and staring at me so _commonly _as he laughed and shook his head, doing a fancy sword trick as he walked in front of me.

"Look Princess… Can I just call you plain 'Zelda'?"

"No you may NOT," I hissed as he grinned again and despite myself I blushed, noticing that his grin and mannerisms though very harsh and unorthodox to what I was used to, were somewhat appealing and dare I even think it, attractive. I cleared my throat as I looked back up to him and he motioned to the door.

"Okay Princess, let's just say you'd be lost without me and that there are a lot of soldiers who I know would love to have their way with you. So just, let me lead the way and you can stand back and protect me or whatever else you're useful for," he said as I scoffed, crossing my arms angrily.

"I'm not some useless bimbo of a princess! I am one of the ancestors of the seven sages. I am the crown princess of Hyrule, and I have seen lots of things in the past few weeks that would make even someone like you shudder."

"I'm not saying you're useless, I'm just saying I can handle this," he grinned again as I sighed but nodded, walking behind him as he opened the door and we began to walk up the stairs. We got to the top as we reached another set and I slowed down, massaging my aching feet.

"What is it now?" he groaned as shot him an angry look.

"I'm sorry, you try climbing in heels!" I objected as he rolled his eyes and looked me up and down with a sigh.

"Lose the heels," he commanded as I gasped and shook my head firmly.

"I will not, this ground is filthy and infested," I protested as he looked up and sighed in exasperation as he graciously began to walk slower and we made our way through the rest of the castle, Link battling soldiers along the way as I did my best to stay away from his swings. Though his technique was a little unorthodox and all over the place, I could tell he was powerful and passionate with what he was doing and that he was DEFINITLEY not the knight that I had tried getting beforehand. We managed to get to the throne room like I had instructed as we stood there and I ran my hand over my father's throne and sighed as I motioned to the giant cabinet in the back as Link stared at me expectantly.

"Okay, what now Your Worship?" he asked as I glared at him and walked over the shelf on the left side.

"This ornamental shelf should open… Do you have a light? It's pitch dark inside and you can't see without one."

"Yeah I got one," he mumbled as I sighed and motioned over to where I'm standing.

"Well, make yourself useful and help me push this thing," I said as he nodded and we managed to shove the large cabinet out of the way, revealing a small opening that was the secret tunnels to the Sanctuary. I could feel the cold draft coming in from the opening as I sighed and looked at him as he nodded and he walked in first, taking out a small lantern and holding it out so that it cast a small glow on his face in the otherwise dark room. We walked in a few steps as I froze and immediately squealed.

"What is it _now_?" he sighed as I gasped again. He held the lantern out for me as I watched a large rat scurry away and I shuddered with another squeal.

"It's dark and there are _rats_," I whimpered as he rolled his eyes but grabbed my hand as I immediately recoiled from the touch, as no one-nonetheless a boy-had ever simply touched me in that way before. Like it was completely normal to hold hands with a stranger you had just met, or that the way he was staring at me with those powerful blue eyes made me blush because it made me feel emotions that I know I should not be feeling with such a simpleton.

"Look Princess, I know that this is a long ways away from what you're used to and the conditions are a little rough, but you're going to have to trust me and get over all that. I've sworn to keep you safe and by the goddesses, I like to keep my promises," he said as I hesitantly took his hand and he grinned at me in a way he had not yet grinned at me since I had met him. It was a little bit of a triumphant smile, as well as a friendly one and I knew that with him, with this Link fellow, even though we had just become aquatinted I was most definitely very safe.

"I trust you," I said simply as he grinned again and I blushed at the unnatural pounding of my heart and how something as simple as his smile seemed to calm me down.

"Good," he said as we continued in the room, reaching a pedestal where he quickly used his lantern to light a small flame that seemed to illuminate the rest of the room. We continued to walk as he slashed at any rats that came our way and we reached a set of stairs that he helped me down so that we didn't fall into the darkness. The bottom led to a room with snakes, but I wasn't as bothered by them as I had with the rats and Link continued to slash them with a great enthusiasm and I frowned as I looked at his back and suddenly recognized the simple blue shield he had been wearing the whole time.

"That shield is-"

"-what?" he asked with a frown as he turned back and stared at me with confusion, no doubt having not heard what I had begun to say as I cleared my throat and pointed at his shield.

"I just, I know that shield and I wonder upon you having it," I said with growing suspicions as Link's face clouded and his eyes appeared to be brimming with slight anger.

"What now Princess, are you trying to accuse me of something?" he asked angrily as I gasped, not used to such insolence.

"_Excuse_ me, do not forget your place!" I said angrily with just a hint of sass in my voice as I glared at him and he shook his head.

"My _place_? Excuse me if you've forgotten but it happened to be me that saved you, me that's been the one battling soldiers left and right only to rescue the oh-so-perfect Princess Zelda who since then has acted exactly like the snobby princess I expected her to be. She wasn't the one to find her crumbled uncle's practically dead body on the floor. _She _didn't have to take his weaponry knowing nothing expect that it would just get worse from there and that it was her job now to save Hyrule even though the most extensive thing you've ever done was apple harvesting! So yes,_ forgive_ me if I can't seem to care enough about the proper conventionalities you require because you couldn't possibly understand all that I've lost to save such an ungrateful and spoiled brat."

I felt my eyes water as his words stung me to the core, though I shook my head and began to speak as every exhausted emotion began to poor out of me and I glared at him in protest. "You know nothing of me and of the horrors I've seen these past few weeks yet you still treat me with contempt and hatred! I appreciate the loss of your uncle, but _you _did not see your own father murdered right in front you by a crazed man, or be the one to watch as the last hope left the eyes of six other girls in front of you as they were snatched from the prison-all the while knowing yet still fearing because you would be the next one to die! I am not ungrateful, and I've been held captive and tortured for _weeks_ so do not _dare_ tell me that I do not know about loss or honor because believe me, I've gone through enough problems that I think would even satisfy you!"

I felt my chest rise up and down as my breathing began to die down and I clumsily wiped away the tears that had fallen during my speech. Link was looking at the ground awkwardly, breathing deeply whether in thought or remorse I did not know. "I'm sorry," he finally said as he looked up and there was a warm kindness that had not been there before. "We've both had it rough these past few weeks and you know, you're not really a snobby brat," he added as I looked down and nodded, extending my hand in the proper manner I had learnt my whole life.

"And I'm sorry for the unjust accusation and the condescending comments I've made as well," I apologized with sincerity as he looked at the hand with an almost amused smile as he took it and before I knew it, he had removed my dirty glove and tossed it aside so that our skin was touching. My eyes widened at the warmness he exuded, the rough callouses on his palm that meant he was a hard worker but mostly, my eyes widened because the touch sent a million electrical pulses up my arm and straight to my heart as I almost jumped back in shock. He grinned at my discomfort and with a swift movement, had removed the glove from my other arm and tossed it on the ground, raising our hands together so that they were vertical palm-to-palm.

"There see, we're not so different after all," he said with a smile, and I may have imagined it but his voice quivered too as if he, the wise-cracking hero was embarrassed. Which of course, there was no reason he should be… unless I was the thing making him nervous, a thought that terrified but pleased me all at the same time. My breathing was shallow as I looked at our hands, then back up to his cautious face and merely nodded as he grinned and twisted our hands so that our bare fingers interlocked in such a way that made me blush. We continued to work our way through the dungeons, battling rats, snakes, bats, and even gross sewer water as we eventually made it up to the first floor into an empty room with two switches.

"It's that one and then we will have reached the sanctuary and well, you'll be able to go on your own way," I said as I pointed to the switch on the right side of the room as we both paused and looked down at the ground awkwardly. I knew that my safety was so close and yet, the more time I had spent with this Link person, the more I had truly started to like him. I noticed how handsome he was, how brave, how compassionate, and I knew that if this truly was the hero chosen by the goddesses then Hyrule truly did have a fighting chance on being saved.

"Princess," he began to say as I gave a light little laugh and shook my head at the ground.

"Its fine, I know. We all are depending on you now and you're going to succeed in saving us, I know you will," I said with a smile as he frowned at the ground but shook his head and walked over to where I was as we looked at one another and nodded as we pulled the switch together and watched as the once locked door was opened. I walked out into the confines of the sanctuary, looking around at the stained glass windows and down at the kneeling priest who continued to stare at me in shock.

"Princess Zelda, you are safe!" he cried as he stood and I climbed entirely out of the tunnels and turned back to watch Link do the same. "Was it you, young man who is responsible for this?"

"Yes, it was Link here who helped me escape from the dungeon," I explained as I told him all about my adventures in the dungeon and Aganahim's desire to open up the sacred seal of the sages. I then turned to Link and blushed as he continued to stare at me right back. "Link," I began, "you must not let the land of Hyrule fall into the wizard's clutches. If he releases the seal of the seven wise men, evil power will overwhelm this land… Before that happens, before it's too late destroy the wizard before he destroys all of Hyrule! You can do it," I finished with a knowing smile, knowing that Link truly could do it as the priest began to tell him of the master sword and his hope that the blade could stop Aganahim as Link nodded at everything he was telling him, my mind and heart going crazy as I stared at him in confusion of what I was feeling. He was about to leave and before I knew it I shouted for him to stop and he turned around and looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat with slight embarrassment as I walked up to him so that we were standing next to one another and I realized that I hadn't noticed before how tall he really was and how amusing his look of confusion was to me.

"Um, well… be safe because you know, we're all counting on you," I said matter-of-factly as he grinned at me.

"Yeah Princess, you told me already," he continued to grin as I blushed and looked down with a nod.

"Well, it is true. Just, don't die out there, okay?" I asked him as he smiled and in a swift movement had kneeled down to the ground, holding my hand out above him as he bowed his head respectfully and then raised it with a gentle kiss on my hand.

"Understood, Zelda," he said with a factitious smile as he stood and before I could stop myself I had gone up on my tip-toes and had gently pressed my lips onto his with a kiss, my heart pounding at the shock of my own forwardness. I could tell he was surprised when we parted and stood there, neither of us moving but our eyes merely staring at one another. I blushed again as he grinned and I turned and motioned to the door.

"Aren't you going to go save the world or something?" I asked as he grinned again and bowed as he headed out the door and I heard a clearing of the throat behind me as I turned to see the priest staring at me with a look of amusement.

"Are you sure that you can trust him to save Hyrule milady? He's just a simple farm boy," he frowned as I smiled down at the hand Link had kissed and shook my head as I looked at the priest with a smile.

"No, he's so much more. He is Link, chosen hero of the goddesses and he will come back and save us all I know it," I said as I stared out the door, knowing that he was out there and that that was enough for me.


End file.
